familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Karimnagar district
0.572 | blank3_name_sec1 = HDI Category | blank3_info_sec1 = medium | blank4_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank4_info_sec1 = 76% | blank5_name_sec1 = Planning agency | blank5_info_sec1 = Karimnagar Municipal Corporation | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Tropical (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. annual temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | blank5_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank5_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Karimnagar District ( , }}, ) is in the north-western region of Andhra Pradesh, Southern India. Karimnagar town is the district headquarters of the district that goes by the same name. The district is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Etymology Earlier, Karimnagar called as elagandala ( ) representing native Telangana people. Later on Nizams changed the name as Karimnagar which derives its name from Syed Karimullah Shah Saheb Quiladar, and was a centre for Vedic learning etc. Geography Karimnagar district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to the Phillippines' Panay Island. It is bounded on the north by Adilabad District, on the northeast by Maharashtra and Chhattisgarh states, on the south by Warangal District, on the southwest by Medak District, and on the west by Nizamabad District. The largest town in the district is the Karimnagar with 550,000. Economy In 2006 the Indian government named Karminagar one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the thirteen districts in Andhra Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Household indicators In 2007–2008 the International Institute for Population Sciences interviewed 1005 households in 40 villages across the district. They found that 92.8 % had access to electricity, 94.9 % had drinking water, 36.9 % toilet facilities, and 26.8 % lived in a pucca (permanent) home. 24.8 % of girls wed before the legal age of 18 and 79.1 % of interviewees carried a BPL card. Divisions 1) karimnagar. 2) peddaplli. 3) manthani. 4) jagityal. 5) siricilla. 6) huzurabad. Smt., Smita sabharwal, IAS is the collector of the district of Karimnagar. Mr. Dr,Ravindhar, IPS is the Superintendent of Police of Karimnagar District. Mandals Karimnagar district has 58 Mandals (Taluqas or revenue and administrative units) 1) Konaraopeta 2) Ibrahimpatnam 3) Mallapur 4) Raikal 5) Sarangapur 6) Dharmapuri 7) Velgatoor 8) Ramagundam 9) Kamanpur 10) Manthani 11) Kataram 12) Mahadevpur 13) Muttaram-Mahadevpur 14) Malhar 15) Muttaram-Manthani 16) Kalva Srirampur 17) Peddapalli 18) Julapalli 19) Dharmaram 20) Gollapally 21) Jagtial 22) Medipalli 23) Korutla 24) Metpally 25) Kathlapur 26) Chandurthi 27) Kodimial 28) Gangadhara 29) Mallial 30) Pegadapalle 31) Choppadandi 32) Sultanabad 33) Odela 34) Jammikunta 35) Veenavanka 36) Manakondur 37) Karimnagar 38) Ramadugu 39) Boinpalli 40) Vemulawada 41) Yellareddipet 42) Gambhiraopet 43) Mustabad 44) Sirsilla 45) Ellanthakunta 46) Bejjanki 47) Thimmapur 48) Kesavapatnam 49) Huzurabad 50) Kamalapur 51) Elkathurthi 52) Saidapur 53) Chigurumamidi 54) Koheda 55) Husnabad 56) Bheemadevarpalle 57) Eligedu 58) Mallapoor Demographics According to the 2011 census Karimnagar district has a population of 3,811,738 , roughly equal to the nation of Liberia or the US state of Oregon. This gives it a ranking of 67th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 9.16 %. Karimnagar has a sex ratio of 1009 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 64.87 %. Notable people * P. V. Narasimha Rao, Former Prime Minister of Indiahttp://www.indianembassy.org/PV/pv.pdf * Dr. C. Narayana Reddy, Gnana peet awardee. (Famous Writer of Hanmajipeta village, Vemulawada Mandal.) * Midde Ramulu (Famous Artist of Oggu Katha from Hanmajipet village, Vemulawada Mandal) * Ponnam Prabhakar - MP * Mallojula Koteswara Rao alias Kishenji References External links *Karimnagar District website *Karimnagar website Category:Districts of Andhra Pradesh